


Save Me

by pcwife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fame, Jake Paul - Freeform, Love Triangles, Martinez Twins - Freeform, Multi, Physical Abuse, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team 10, The twins dont know what they got themselves into, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, YouTube, bad!guy Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Emilio and Ivan are excited to take their Youtube Channel to the next level by collabing with Team 10. They're moving out to LA like they'd always dreamed of doing and meeting famous people - it all seems to good to be true.And maybe it is. Because Tessa's got some suspicious bruises, Nick has been acting very strange, and sometimes in the middle of the night, the moaning sounds that Jake insists are the neighbor's dog sound suspiciously human...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) or [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!

# Day 1

Emilio ran his hair through his hands nervously for the hundredth time as he searched the crowd near the airport exit. His palms were sweaty and he could feel his suitcase handle getting damp. Usually, having his brother with him would ease his nerves, but Ivan was picking his luggage from the carousel and taking his sweet time to do it. Emilio couldn’t understand why it was taking him so long to find his suitcase when Ivan had stuck an obnoxious number of stickers on it-

“When you squish your face like that, you look like you’re taking a dump.” Ivan said as suddenly appeared next to him. “What’s eating you?”

“Aren’t you at all nervous about this whole thing?” Emilio asked.

“I was feeling a little weird before, but then I ate and realized that I’d just been hungry.” Ivan answered, scanning the crowd calmly.

“You ate _without _me-?”__

__Emilio’s whining was interrupted by a sandwich being shoved in his direction._ _

__“I got us both sandwiches, quit your whining.”_ _

__Emilio took it back – he was very grateful that his brother had left him standing here forever to get food. He was very glad that his brother existed at all. In fact, as he bit into the sandwich – chicken? –Emilio was thinking very happy thoughts about siblings, brotherhood, families and meat in general._ _

__“Oh, there they are!” Ivan hissed in his ear._ _

__Emilio took back every nice thought that he’d ever had about Ivan as he choked on a piece of lettuce. When his wheezing fit was over, he squinted through watery eyes in the direction that Ivan was pointing in. Standing near the help desk was a short-ish girl in dark sunglasses holding a sign that said “Martinez”. The “I” was dotted with a heart._ _

__Emilio rubbed his eyes._ _

__“Isn’t that-!”_ _

__“Dude, it’s Tessa Brooks-!”_ _

__They were already rushing over when they remembered that it would make them look like desperate fans and slowed down considerably. Tessa looked up from her phone when their shadows fell across it and frowned a little. But the harsh expression only lasted for a second._ _

__“Oh!” she smiled, ”You’re the twins, right? Welcome to LA!”_ _

__Ivan had lost at rock-paper-scissors on the plane earlier so he had to take it from here._ _

__“Uh, yeah. I’m Ivan, this is Emilio.” He gestured in his brother’s direction. “You’re Tessa, right?”_ _

__Her smile brightened at being recognized, “Yeah! That’s me! I’m actually on pick-up duty because I’m less famous, you know, less likely to get mobbed in public? Hehe, it’s nice that you know who I am, though!”_ _

__Emilio could tell from the look on Ivan’s face that was a little blank from having this much English thrown at him at once so he smiled at her and said, “Cool.”_ _

__“You guys ready to go? You have everything?”_ _

__The twins nodded and gestured at their suitcases. Ivan called shotgun and waggled his eyebrows at Emilio before jumping into the passenger seat. Tessa hopped into the driver’s seat and soon they were on the freeway._ _

__Ivan glanced sideways at Tessa as she navigated the traffic. She still had her sunglasses on, even in the car. That wouldn’t be strange if the sun was out but it was an overcast evening and it was getting pretty dark. Usually people wore sunglasses to dim the lighting, right? Especially when driving. But there was no reason to keep them on now. In fact, with how dim it was outside, wasn’t she making it harder on herself? Emilio caught his eye from the backseat and raised an eyebrow. Oops. Maybe his study of Tessa had been less of a glance and more of a stare. Catching himself, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram. Maybe he should post a video of the drive on his story. His brother DM’ed him an emoji of a heart-eyes face and he groaned internally, already hearing all the teasing he’d get later for what had looked like a schoolboy crush on Tessa._ _

__The drive wasn’t too long and they were pulling up in front of the Team 10 house before Ivan was ready to leave the relative safety of the car. Although Ivan had felt pretty calm when they were at the airport, he was starting to get the jitters now. In contrast, Emilio was already out of the car and unloading their suitcases from the back. Ivan was also pretty sure that he could hear him humming. Palms sweaty, he reached for the door handle. Tessa must have noticed that something was wrong. Despite the drive having been filled mostly with silence, it hadn’t been uncomfortable. Ivan had already realized that he was going to get along just fine with her. However, being on the same wavelength with someone had the unfortunate effect of letting someone know when you were being weird._ _

__“You okay there, Emilio?” she asked._ _

__Ivan didn’t bother to correct her and replied with a shaky smile. “Hah. Yeah…”_ _

__She didn’t look convinced and a tiny furrow appeared between her brows above the sunglasses that had started slipping down her nose. Ivan exited the car quickly before she could ask a follow-up question. He also attempted to fix his facial expression in the reflection of the car window closest to him._ _

__“You look constipated,” came Emilio’s helpful pep talk as he brought Ivan’s suitcase to him. Ivan could foresee that Emilio wasn’t going to be any less embarrassing than usual now that they were in LA, and he was grateful that most of their comments to each other were in Spanish._ _

__Rolling his shoulders to get the tension out of them, Ivan followed Tessa to the front door and ignored his brother. Their entrance was anticlimactic. No one was in the entryway and Tessa just closed the door behind her and pointed at the floor above. From the tone of finality in her next words, the boys could already tell that she was planning on this being the end of their interaction._ _

__“That one in the corner there is gonna be your room, boys.”_ _

__Emilio looked confused. Ivan could tell that he was thinking ‘That’s it?’_ _

__Ivan was about to voice this thought when Tessa started walking towards the stairs and said, “Well, I’m gonna go take a shower, guys, I’m beat. The rest of them are in the kitchen filming. Just follow the noise, ok?”_ _

__Rather than be distracted from speaking by her words, however, Ivan was distracted by the fact that she was finally taking her sunglasses off. Usually, that wouldn’t have mattered, but in this case, the action had Ivan holding in a gasp. Shocked, he turned, wide-eyed, to his brother, who was looking at him with the same expression._ _

__Covering up the entire upper left part of Tessa’s face was a large, purple bruise._ _

__The two brothers turned back to her and watched her climb slowly up the stairs. If they hadn’t seen the bruise, they’d have missed it._ _

__She was unsuccessfully trying to hide a limp._ _

__Emilio was beginning to look a little pale, and Ivan was sure that he wasn’t doing much better._ _

__What had they gotten themselves into?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) or [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Evening 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins move into their room, but...

The twins watched Tessa climb up the stairs warily and hobble over to her door. She was hiding the limp less once she got past the stairs. The steps had probably made the pain harder to handle. She quickly keyed in her password and shuffled into her room. The sound of her door shutting echoed in the entryway and Emilio winced.

Well, then. That was interesting.

The twins decided to take their stuff up first and get it out of the hallway, where anyone could find it and decide to use it in a prank. Besides, it seemed like no one else knew that they were here so there was no guarantee that their suitcases would just be left lying there safely. They dragged their cases up the stairs much faster than Tessa had been able to carry herself and were soon standing at the door of the room they’d been shown.

Tessa hadn’t said if they would be staying alone so the whole thing got a little awkward at this stage. On one hand, they should knock just in case they had a roommate. But on the other hand, Tessa had said that everyone was in the kitchen so even if they had one he wouldn’t be inside.

Shrugging, Ivan knocked anyway. No response. OK then. Now they could try the door without it seeming like they were rude for barging in. Ivan grabbed the handle and pushed. The door swung inwards without any resistance. The two brothers grinned at each other for finding it unlocked and turned to haul their suitcases in before the door was even done swinging all the way open.

“Dibs on the bed farthest from the door!” yelled Emilio.

“Fuck you! First one to get on it gets the bed!” yelled Ivan.

“What?? You just made that up!” 

“So? Is there a rule against that?”

“You were already near the door!”

“You snooze, you lose, Loser!”

With the mini-wrestling that they got into to slow each other down in the doorway, they completely missed the state of their room. They couldn’t ignore it once they were all the way into the room, though.

Emilio looked up from where he had Ivan in a choke-hold and went “Whoa.”

His arms loosened and Ivan slipped free. Curious to see what Emilio was looking at – and expecting something cool like a huge TV – he glanced at the room too.   
There was no TV.

Instead, the room was completely trashed. There was an overturned desk in the corner, posters were half pulled off the wall and there were clothes all over the floor. Ivan walked over to the desk lying on its side and heard a crunching noise under his foot before he could even get to it. Looking down, he saw a shard of glass under his shoe. Bending down, he was about to ask Emilio to look out for glass when he looked closer at the glass.

Smeared all over one jagged edge of it was the dark brown color of what could only be dried blood.


	3. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find out whose blood it is.

Ivan raised a brow and looked over at Emilio. His brother had a small furrow in-between his eyebrows as he stared at the piece of glass. 

“Is it just me…or does it feel like we walked into a huge mess?” he asked slowly.

Ivan was about to answer him when a loud voice in a rather snarky tone interrupted.

“And who the hell are you lot?”

They turned to see a rather…big-boned…man in their doorway. His messy blonde hair fell over his eyes, which were covered by a set of rectangular-framed glasses. Unlike Emilio’s tiny one, he had a full-blown frown on his face. It took a couple of seconds to click, but Emilio realized that this was Nick Crompton. Without the hair gel or the contacts. Nick’s accent made him a little harder to understand than Tessa had been, but Emilio got the gist of what he’d just asked them.

“Uh, I’m Emilio and this is my brother Ivan. We talked on the phone a couple of days ago? Tessa just picked us up from the airport.”

Nick blinked and said,”Martinez…uhh…oh! Right! The Spanish ones, yes. haha. Must be why I thought you were here to clean or something.”

Ivan scowled, wondering if that was supposed to be a joke. Even if it was, it hadn’t been very funny. What was Nick trying to say? That people like them could only be-  
His train of thought was interrupted by Emilio elbowing him in the side and sending him a look that said BE COOL. His train of thought must have been written all over his face. While usually Emilio didn’t care what Ivan did or said when he was upset, he usually intervened when he thought that it was about to get physical. Had Ivan really looked like he was about to jump Nick? As if resurfacing from being underwater, Ivan heard Nick’s voice filtering in and realized that the man had continued talking as if nothing had happened. In fact, he suspected that Nick hadn’t even noticed that anything was wrong with him.

“-so yeah, this room is a right mess, sorry. The previous occupants were…unhappy about leaving. You know them, right? The other twins.”

Ivan figured he meant the Dobre twins. He could hardly believe what Nick was implying. The twins had done this? Emilio must have felt the same.

“The Dobre twins did this?” Emilio asked. Nick looked a little like he couldn’t understand Emilio’s accent at first, then made a big show of working his words out. “Oh! So you do understand me!” Ivan could tell that Emilio was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes, the Dobre twins. Terrible tempers, you know. They started yelling and screaming at Jake and I. We hadn’t even done anything!”

Emilio was starting to think that if Nick talked like this all the time, then he’d probably said something to piss the twins off. Just a few minutes ago, Ivan – super calm and collected Ivan – had looked ready to jump him. 

Nick continued, “So, we really had no choice but to call security. And that’s when the room got trashed. Marcus fell onto a coffee table that was over there,” Nick waved vaguely in the direction of the shattered, bloody, glass. “But, it’s ok. The table is totally fixable. We got a furniture guy to pick it up yesterday – he’ll install new glass.”  
Emilio was amazed that Nick’s primary concern was the table. He was also beginning to realize that everything had probably escalated into a fight the minute Nick called in security. He gulped as he realized that this heartless man was his new boss. Nick had seemed so nice on their Skype meetings! He’d even broken out some shaky Spanish when he was trying to convince them to join (not that they’d needed much convincing). 

“And the rest of the cleaning crew was supposed to arrive this evening. They’ll probably be here in an hour. Sorry. You guys can wait in the living room in the meantime, I think.”  
Emilio opened his mouth to ask what they should do about their bags but Nick was already turning and leaving. Meanwhile Ivan was muttering in Spanish that people in LA were crazy. Figuring that the safest thing to do in a house full of pranksters was keep an eye on their things, the two lugged their stuff back down the stairs with them and tried to figure out which way the living room was. 

Unlike Tessa, Nick hadn’t bothered to leave them with any helpful directions. “So, I guess the blood was Marcus’s, eh?” Emilio wondered aloud. Ivan shook his head and said, “This whole thing is crazy, bro. I’m starting to wonder if we should have come here in the first place.” They started heading down a hallway and found a room full of couches. Shrugging at each other, they set up camp on a large one and took a break from the non-stop drama that had followed them ever since they stepped foot in the place.   
“I know what you mean,” Emilio said. “But we have to see this through to the end. Or at least the middle. Mom didn’t raise quitters, you know?”  
Ivan nodded. They’d made it all the way here. Despite the general weird vibe they’d been getting about the place, they wouldn’t just up and leave. Not without a fight. He just hoped they wouldn’t end up like the Dobre twins when they finally did.


End file.
